User blog:Pygmy Hippo 2/Attila the Hun vs. Rajput Warrior
Back to Deadliest Warrior Season 2, remember that Back For Blood? Well turns out the Modern one was probably going to be Nazi Waffen-SS vs. US Navy SEALs. But since that's extremely unfair (although so was Spetsnaz vs. IRA), let's look at the Ancient Winners. Between TV Tropes, Wikia, and YouTube, Attila the Hun and the Rajput Warrior made the cut twice while Vlad the Impaler is extremely debated due to the hand cannon. Oh and the Persian Immortal got in once. Good for him but he can go back to getting killed by the previously mentioned Frank Miller character and Vlad can go hope that there isn't a third category. Because if there is, remember the Musketeers...blah, blah, enough talking, more information on warriors! Attila the Hun, the notorious barbarian horseman who terrorized and ravaged the European Continent! The Rajput Warrior, India's menacing martial arts master who defeated enemies with a diabolical arsenal designed to kill! Who is Deadliest? Attila the Hun "Attila's essence, really, is his cruelty."-Sean Pennington Short Range:Sword of Mars Attila's legendary sword is said to be made of Meteorite Iron and make him unbeatable with a length of 31 inches and a weight of 3 pounds. Mid Range:Lasso The Hun's natural fiber rope is used to break victim’s necks from horseback and is 20 feet long and weighs 1 pound. Long Range:Hunnic Bow Attila is a master horse archer with a range of 492 feet with his bow weighing 3 pounds and is made of wood and bone with iron-tipped arrows. Special Weapon:Scythian Axe The Hun uses this tool for everyday life and combat with a reach of 30 inches and a weight of 2.5 pounds along with a dual iron blade. Unique X-Factor:Othar Attila's Mongolian horse mount is 600 pounds and can gallop for 6 miles due to his extremely high stamina and he can withstand cold mountain temperatures. Rajput Warrior "You don't just become a Rajput-you're born one."-Gugun Deep Singh Short Range:Khanda The Rajput's signature sword is made of Damascus Steel and can kill enemies in rapid succession with a length of 36 inches and a weight of 3.5 pounds. Mid Range:Aara The Warrior's other flexible steel sword is used for disarming foes and is 6 feet long and weighs 1.5 pounds. Long Range:Chakram The Rajput's throwing disc has a range of 150 feet and weighs 1 pound along with being made of steel that can go through necks. Special Weapon:Katar The Warrior's dagger can split into three different blades with a reach of 18 inches and a weight of 2.5 pounds along with steel blades. Unique X-Factor:Gatka The Rajput's Shastar Vidya martial art enables him to master his diverse and deadly weapons and to fight with them at blinding speeds. X-Factors Physicality:Attila and the Rajput have the same height and weight but the horse archer's gear is lighter than the martial artist's gear. Armor:The Hun wears leather lamellar and uses a leather shield which in total weighs 23 pounds. The Warrior wears the Coat of 1000 Nails and a steel helmet along with using a steel shield which in total weighs 29 pounds. Experience:Attila is most famous for fighting the Roman and Byzantine Empires but also fought Persians and raided several towns. The Rajputs were known for fighting Muslim and Mongol invaders but were eventually defeated by the Mughals. Notes Voting ends on September 14th. Votes need edges or two paragraphs to count. The fight takes place in an Indian valley with some rocks for cover. The Battle Araku Valley, India After his victory against Alexander the Great and hearing of the country of India which apparently has a warrior that can defeat the Romans, Attila the Hun invades India with his army. Eventually Attila decides to ride out on his own to hunt for food in the jungle, unaware that a Rajput Warrior looking to kill him is lurking behind a tree. He emerges from behind a tree and tosses his Chakram at Attila who barely dodges and fires an arrow from his Hunnic Bow at the Rajput who blocks it with his steel shield. The Hun takes the opportunity to ride further away to more favorable grounds and winds up in a valley. He hears rocks falling and fires another arrow that hits a tree. The Warrior charges out from behind a rock, yelling aa he swings his Aara at Othar who is spooked and rears up. Attila quickly throws his Lasso at the Rajput's neck and the horse starts running forwards, dragging his foe to the ground. The Warrior luckily swings his Aara and hits Othar, causing him to run away and knock the Hun off his back. Both combatants discard their mid range weapons and pull out their swords and shields. Attila yells as he makes the first swing with his legendary Sword of Mars which bounces off the steel shield. The Rajput yells as he returns the favor but his heavy Khanda sword cleaves through the leather shield. The Hun discards the shield which still has the Warrior's sword in it and pulls out his Scythian Axe before slamming it on his foe's head. Unfortunately the steel helmet prevents any damage and a swift Katar dagger stab prevents attempts as Attila moves backwards. Dropping his Khanda, the Rajput uses two Katars at once and extends the blades outwards as his opponent looks on in shock. The Warrior swings one Katar at the Hun who blocks with his Sword of Mars but also attempts to attack his face with the Scythian Axe. The Katar's blades wrap around the wooden handle and snap the weapon in two but Attila quickly kicks his foe away to prevent any further damage. Now with only one Katar, the Rajput finally pulls his Khanda out of the leather shield and faces his opponent for the final clash. The two circle each other before the Warrior makes the first move with a heavy swing from his Khanda sword which is sidestepped by the Hun and parried with a stab from the Sword of Mars that is blocked by the Katar blades. Attila punches his foe in the face, sending him to the ground and dropping his Katar along with the Sword of Mars which he retrieves. Tge Rajput swings again however, this time hitting Attila's torso, the leather lamellar no match for the steel Khanda sword as his stomach is slashed open. Attila the Hun stabs forwards with his Sword of Mars and penetrates the Rajput Warrior's chainmail but it doesn't prevent the inevitable final slash to his throat. The Rajput Warrior clutches his side and watches Attila the Hun collapse as he bleeds profusely from his neck before yelling to the heavens with his Khanda sword raised up. Winner:Rajput Warrior Expert's Opinion Attila the Hun had a better long range weapon and was on horseback but the Rajput Warrior has faced horse archers before and dominated the other weapon edges along with the X-Factors. Attila could defeat Rome's legions but against the innovative and unpredictable Rajput, his typical tactics wouldn't work well and his armor was more light than protective. Category:Blog posts